The selection
by whitneymaree
Summary: They say that hidden on the path is a realm of information that the brain cannot even fathom. Thoughts on love and the way you are to travel through life engrained in it. I didnt believe it, and I would fight the fates. I knew where I was meant to be even though the fates saw it different.


**Introduction**

The look on his face said it all. It told me he was no longer in love with me and I doubt he ever was. It didn't matter now the fates had chosen I was never his and he was never mine. No matter how much I hopped for the Opposite. It was my own personal tragedy. The love I had hoped to receive from the stunningly handsome man I just new would be my Par and I would be his. Each others one true love. Each others mate for the rest of time. It doesn't matter anymore. Well not really. I had been chosen for someone else. The members of fate had chosen someone else for me. I should be overjoyed. I should finally feel free, but I don't all I feel is trapped even more so then I did before the selection. Before I knew that the man who was once the man of my dreams was now a man who would never be mine.

 **Chapter 1**

It was raining, much like it always was when I woke up. It was still dark out but the flashes of lightening lit my room up like it was day time. It felt as though my house was being shook by the roar of thunder. I hated the rain. I hated the storms, yet I couldn't leave this town, well not yet anyway. I had no were to go until I was 20. A new rule enforced by the Fates. It didn't matter how much I wanted to leave, or how much I wanted to run away before it was my turn at the selection.

I did not want a Par, and I doubt I ever would. Not since the man who I thought was mine was snatched out from under my nose at his own selection. I was sure that he wouldn't be selected until he could be placed with me. After his selection, Jacob wanted nothing to do with me. He was to busy with "Arianna" that floozy who thinks that just because the fates told her she and Jacob belong together means that she has to give me hell and she has the right to tell Jacob that him and I can't even be friends. Oh I hate her, and I hate this town, and I hate the fates for doing this to me, but that is something I would never say out loud. Because let's face It I want to live.

"Bella" My dad Charlie's voice disturbs me from my inner murmerings. "Your going to be late" My brown doe like eyes glanced over at my alarm clock. The glareing red numbers stating it was 7:13. In order for me to have time to shower I have to be up no later than 6:30. I jump out of bed not noticing or feeling the cold wood floor on my bare feet and run into the bathroom hoping my hair is not too tangled and that I can manage it with some product, and a few hard tugs of a brush. After I see myself in the mirror I decide that may no longer be an option. My long brown hair is tousled and knotted in the worst degree, and it seems as though I will be rocking the pony tail for my first day of my Junior year. "I'm off to work, I'll be home late, don't wait up." My dad says as he slightly knocks on the bathroom door.

Forks High looks the exact same as it did on the last day of school last year. Not Like I expected it to change, but it doesn't matter because this summer changed me just enough that I feel as though I am a completely different person when I get out of my red Chevy in the jeans and sweater I had bought a few weeks ago for this first day. My hair swinging behind me when I walk into the school. Walking more confident than I feel. Out of the corner of my eye I see Angela, and Jessica my two best friends. As they get closer I can tell that they are arguing.

"They are in the Mafia." Said Jessica and her voice slightly raised letting me know that this was not a joking argument.

"The mafia ended in the 1920's" Angela spoke back just as intense as she pushed her glasses back up her nose.

The bickering continued as I watched my two best friends. I was still unsure of where this argument came from. The thunder cracked and the three of us hurried inside to avoid becoming a wet soggy mess.


End file.
